the chosen one jounry
by ediscool09
Summary: A boy name Edward will face many challenge.


_**Hey guys I'm back sorry for the long wait for me to finish my first chapter for Akame ga Kill so I'm here for this new story and the first for Shakugan no Shana now this chapter will have the profile of my seven OC that will be own by me so with that I own nothing of this anime but I do own this story and my seven OC.**_

* * *

 _ **Male flame haze (first OC)**_

 _ **Name: Edward**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Weight: 135**_

 _ **Height: 5'7**_

 _ **Hair color: White with black streak**_

 _ **Hair style: short**_

 ** _Eye col_** ** _or: haze (between blue and green)_**

 _ **School uniform: white hood under the black button shite black pant and sneaker**_

 _ **Weapon: sword and bow & arrow (went fly)**_

 _ **Family member: all dead**_

 _ **place: house**_

 _ **personality: kind smart friendly shot temp.**_

 _ **back story: at the age of 5 was found Wilhelmina after a denizen attack me as she walk throw the city Wilhelmina saw me in an ally way look for food in gabbage can in torn clothe as I saw her I hid behind the gabbage can I was scary as she walk close to me as I start to back away from her I trip on my own foot and land on my butt she got on her knee and bought out a cloth to clean my face before she did a big gust of air push her back a little bit as I this I try to stand back up but fall back down on my butt Wilhelmina walk close to me and said "do you have a family" I nod my head no Wilhelm**_ _ **ina sadness smiles and ask me if I want to come with her to Palace of Heaven I nod my head yes what I didn't know was that this is the start of my Flame Haze train**_

 _ **Element: Wind**_

 _ **Male torch (second OC)**_

 _ **Name: J.C**_

 _ **Age: 16**_

 _ **Height: 5'11**_

 _ **Weight: 200**_

 _ **Hair color: black**_

 ** _Hair style: short_**

 _ **Eye col**_ _ **or: brown**_

 ** _School uniform: white button shite_** ** _black pant and tennis shoe_**

 ** _Family member: unknew_**

 ** _personality: calm smart pantient_**

 ** _place: apartment_**

 ** _Female torch (third OC)_**

 ** _Name: Maxie_**

 ** _Age: 15_**

 ** _Height: 5'6_**

 ** _Weight: 126_**

 ** _Hair color: green_**

 ** _Hair style: long hair_**

 ** _Eye color: brown_**

 ** _school uniform: skirt and white shite_**

 ** _Family member: older sister_**

 ** _personality: random_**

 ** _place: apartment_**

 ** _Female Flame Haze (fourth OC)_**

 ** _Name : Liz_**

 ** _Age: 23_**

 ** _Height: 6"8_**

 ** _Weight: 170_**

 ** _Hair color: light pink_**

 ** _Hair style: short neck level_**

 ** _Eye color: brown_**

 ** _outfit: Blue strip blue jean short tennig shoe_**

 ** _Family member: young sister_**

 ** _Personality: shy creative hyper_**

 ** _place: apartment_**

 ** _Element: water_**

 ** _weapon: bow & arrow (water arrow)_**

 ** _male torch (fifth OC)_**

 ** _Name: Andrew_**

 ** _Age: 19_**

 ** _Height: 5"7_**

 ** _Weight: 120_**

 ** _Hair color: black_**

 ** _Hair style: shaggy_**

 ** _Eye color: green_**

 ** _Outfit: red tie black pants blue suit_**

 ** _Family: young sister_**

 ** _place: apartment_**

 ** _Personality: stub shy short temp. polite_**

 ** _male torch ( sixth OC)_**

 ** _Name: Ham Keith Sola_**

 ** _Age: 19_**

 ** _Height: 6"1_**

 ** _Weight: 200_**

 ** _Hair color: white_**

 ** _Hair style: long_**

 ** _eye color: white and black (around the eye)_**

 ** _outfit: tie (black) pants (black) blaze (black) under shite (white)_**

 ** _Family: mother (died) father (unknow)_**

 ** _apartment: 30th Floor Presidential suit_**

 ** _Personality: cocky duche bag careless helpful kind_**

 ** _female human (seventh OC)_**

 ** _Name: Sky_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Height: 5"2_**

 ** _Weight: 108_**

 ** _Hair color: blonde with red strands_**

 ** _Hair style: long and curly_**

 ** _eye color: blue_**

 ** _uniform: skinrt and dark green button shite_**

 ** _family: older brother_**

 ** _place: apartment c_**

 ** _personality: sassy flirty insecure careless_**

* * *

 ** _Well there you have it the profile of my seven OC now time for the prophecy._**

* * *

 ** _The beginning with the prophecy_**

 ** _The prophecy says that every 100 years a child will be born and be the chosen one that will stop the Snake of Festival by sealing the Snake of Festival forever that the chosen one power will be equal to that of a Crimson Lord. The child will be specil because child will be born with the power of air._**

* * *

 ** _And done man that took me a long time to final finish this chapter. so tell me of what you think with a reviews and I will pm you guys to thank you for the reviews and I write a fanfiction for RWBY._**


End file.
